Mega Man Legacy
Mega Man Legacy is the newest series of Mega Man games. It is being developed by Cyclone Games instead of Capcom. The story of the game comes after the Mega Man X series. Story After the events of X8, in the 26Xth Century, robots have captured all the humans, with the exception of a small group of 8 humans, known as the Human Rebellion to all robots. Though by themselves, they call themselves the Human Defense Unit, or the HDU. Together they built two robots from remains of old battle warriors. The robots were then called Twister & Alpha respectively. A third robot was then made and they called him Emerald. After making the final adaptions to the robots, the Robots attacked and killed all the humans, leaving no other humans on the planet. But unknown to the robots, Twister, Alpha and Emerald were programmed to be on the human's side, and restore peace to the world. 15 years after the humans were killed, the robots finally wake up. With their programming, they know their goal. They set out after the robots. More story TBA Silver Mechs The Silver Mechs take along more the type of the X series, with them being based on an animal. Chrono Tiger Stage Chrono Tiger's stage is set in the Silver Temple. The gimmick is the buttons that freeze some enemies and other things like disappearing blocks, while other enemies and other things stay moving. Boss Strategy Chrono Tiger sometimes freezes time, also he can teleport himself and his projectiles around the screen. If you go against the wall, he will through a projectile against the wall that will cause shockwaves to rise until it touches the ceiling. Weapon The Chrono Teleport launches a projectile that when it kills an enemy, it will teleport the item it dropped to you. It also has a slight homing effect. Weakness Chrono Tiger is weak to the Slice Cutter. Gladiator Lion Stage Gladiator Lion's stage is set in the Ancient Colosseum. The gimmick here is that all the arenas link up, with enemies in between the arenas. There is a mini-boss in each arena, equalling to 5 mini-bosses in this level. Boss Strategy Gladiator Lion will mostly throw spears at you and try to slash at you with his sword. He can also block projectiles with his sword. Weapon The Down Slash allows you slash downwards with a sword, and it is quite powerful, being 1.5x more powerful than your Buster pellet. Weakness Gladiator Lion is weak to the Thunder Rise. Stalactite Bat Stage Stalactite Bat's stage is set in the Lost Cave. The gimmick here is the the Stalactites and Stalagmites that can kill you instantly, like spikes. Boss Strategy Stalactite Bat will make stalactites fall from the ceiling, make stalagmites rise from the ground and will try to rush into you. If you are on the walls, he will make stalactites form from the wall you're on, though these stalactites aren't an instant kill. Weapon The Stalactite Fang will make two sets of stalactites join together, like a mouth closing, and then rush forwards. Weakness Stalactite Bat is weak to the Down Slash. Ice Pegasus Stage Ice Pegasus' stage is set in the Aurora Glacier. The gimmick here is the snowboarding section, where you have to go on a snowboard and take out an approaching robot attack. Boss Strategy Ice Pegasus will mostly use her Freeze Glacier attack, but she can also send out fast-moving pegasus shadows that will damage you if you come in contact with it. Weapon The Freeze Glacier is a beam that once hits a solid surface, can split into two smaller beams that head out diagonally. Weakness Ice Pegasus is weak to the Projectile Shield. Electric Dragonfly Stage Electric Dragonfly's Stage is set in Shock Mountain. The gimmick here is the shockwaves and lasers that can go off at any time. Boss Strategy Electric Dragonfly will spend most of the fight in the air, mostly attacking with his Thunder Rise attack, but also sends down bolts of electricity that cause electrical shockwaves on the ground. The only time he comes down is in the form of a divebomb attack. Weapon The Thunder Rise shoots a bolt of electricity that will make two smaller bolts head up and down when the players presses the weapon button again. Weakness Electric Dragonfly is weak to the Chrono Teleport. Hurricane Hawk Stage Hurricane Hawk's Stage is set in Gale Wilds. The gimmick here is the wind that can make you move slight right, make you move slightly left, make your jumps floatier or make your jumps lower. Boss Strategy Hurricane Hawk will start off by firing two Hurricane Launch attacks. He will then make a tornado form in the middle by flying rapidly in a circle, and this will pull you in. He can also dive bomb you or make summon Skarrows to fly at you. Weapon The Hurricane Launch forms a hurricane from your buster, which will then head forward. Weakness Hurricane Hawk is weak to the Freeze Glacier. Slice Mantis Stage Slice Mantis' stage is set in Golden Ruins. The gimmick here is the constantly changing weather. The weather can be sunny (Enemies are more vicious), rainy (Movement is hindered) or clear (No added affect). Boss Strategy Slice Mantis will fire his Slice Cutters to start, followed by jumping to the other side, and dashing at you. He will then fire a Slice Cutter, while clinging to a wall or the ceiling. Weapon The Slice Cutter shoots two cutters in diagonal directions. Weakness Slice Mantis is weak to the Stalactite Fang. Shield Komodo Stage Shield Komodo's stage is set in Mech Laboratory. The gimmick here is the fact that the whole laboratory is under attack, resulting in fires, falling tiles and cut electric lines. Boss Strategy Shield Komodo will start by jumping into the air three times to try and hurt you. He will then run and jump around firing Projectile Shields all over. Then, after a while, the pattern will repeat. Weapon The Projectile Shield is a shield that you can throw, similar to the Leaf Shield. Weakness Shield Komodo is weak to the Hurricane Launch. Category:2D Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Mega Man (series) Category:Mega Man Games Category:Cyclone Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Fan Games Category:Action Games